KH gaje
by tyughvbnlol
Summary: ga bisa bikin summary  jdi baca aj.akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya apdet jga...  dan akhirnya sudah tamat...
1. Chapter 1

Hello,saya author baru di sini,mohon gaje tapi ttp gila klo ancur maklum karna saya msh bru*bows*

Disclaimer:KH bkan pnyku tpi pny om tetsuya ama square enix and Disney

Ayo kita mulai saja!

**KH GAJE**

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi di SMP Gaje(taulah namanya apa).ada anak" yg sedang duduk di kelas dan berbicara ttg murid baru.

M:oi,win!katanya bakal ad murid baru lho di kls kite!

W:masa?

M:iy

W:lu tau dari mn?

M:dari mana

W:dsr lu,oiya,kpn murid brunya dtg?

M:bsk

W:apa?

Tiba"…

S:bua!

M&W:AAAAAA SETAN!

S:gw bkan setan tau!

W:oh,elu Sher,gw kira siape

S:lu berdua daritadi ngomongin apa sih?

M:murid baru,yg maw msk sini

S:hah?yakin lo?

M:yakin dunk,gw tadi pas dari toilet,gw denger si pak*ehem*boyke bilang tdi

W&S:owhhh

Teeet…(bel msk sklh)

Abis tu…

Boyke:anak"ada murid baru besok

M:_bener kan kata gw!_

Abis pelajaran selese lsg istirahat

Tpi karna toiletnya full siM ga bisa istirahat karna nungguin org di dlm

M:hiks,hiks ga dpt istirahat…

Abis tu mereka belajar lagi n..

Teeet…(bel istirahat kedua)

M:akhirnya gw bisa jajan jga

W:gw sih mkn di kls

Abis pelajaran lagi langsung…

Teet…(bel pulang)

Murid":horeee!pulang!

Besoknya…

M:eh,Win gw ga sasbar lgi nih

W:gw jga

S:sama

W:itu si boyke maw msk,cpt duduk!

Boyke:anak",murid barunya bentar lgi duduk yg baek y…

Tak lama kemudian…

?:bener ga y ni kls gw?

W&M:wah!itu kan Sora!

W:bener tuh!gw maw nanya cheat code ahh…

Sora:eh,awas lu y!masa maen KH pke cheat?gw tabokin pke KB!

W&M:what? Nooo! KB apa?

Sora:KB tu Keyblade!

Riku:apaan sih ribut"?

Sora:ini nih 2 makhluk gaib ini maen KH pke cheat!

M&W:owhh,back to the prob,gw tabok lu pke lexicon!

Zexion:apaan sih darling gw disebut"?

M:_gila nih Zexion_

W:sarap semua

Kairi:woi! Ngapaen lu sama cewe laen?(buak)kan uda ada gw!(huekss..)

Sora:y,ampun darling(dadar guling…)sorry y

Kairi:apaan tuh dadar guling?

Sora:kog tau?

Kairi:tuh,jls" ditulis ama author KH ini

Roxas:oi,sor!

Sora:ap?

Roxas:dah lawan Xemnas lon?

Sora:BUAK!*pukul si Roxas pke KB)

Roxas:owww sakti

Sora:*ehem*

M&W:apa?

Sora:ga cma lgi batuk aj*ehem*

M&W:dsr lu Sor!

Namine:oi,Roxas!

Roxas:ohh,my darling!

Sora:gila lu Rox!

M:ampun deh Rox

W:jgn mesra"an disini dong,jdi maw boker nih…

Namine:iiiihh,jorok

Teeet…(bel istirahat)

Boyke:istirahat,ank" jgn dikls y…

Murid":ga ah pak…

Boyke:*gedubrak ria ampe digantiin ma pak Vexen*

Vexen:berhubungan dgn pak*ehm*Boyke patah hidung(kog jdi ga jls y?)maka kelas digantikan saya

W:wah,Boyke digantiin kakek" tua bangka

Vexen:awas lu y masa ngatain gw kakek"tua bangka!

W:bomat(bodo amat)

V:kurang ajar lug w suruh pak Xemnas ngajar disini loh!

W:yauda sono gih

Vexen:hmph,yauda suruh pak Xemnas ngajarin(keluar,kepleset kulit pisang,ternyata si olette yg buang).sisapa nih yg buang kulit pisang sembarangan?

Olette:ga tau pak!(berdosa)

Vexen:pasti Olette kan yg buang! Kan kamu kyk monyet!

Olette:bukan saya pak! Author yg nulis!

Vexen:RAHHH!(mengamuk)

W:maw maen film ap pak kok tereak?

Murid":wahahahaha

Xemnas masuk,gimana nasib para murid" SMP ini?

Jeng jeng jeng jeng….

To be continued…

Bagaimana dgn chapy ini?memuaskan?membosankan?garing?dll?

Namanya jga masih baru,wajar lah

So…

RnR?pleaseeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Halo para readers setia!terima kasih y bagi yg sudah mereview fic ku ini dan thanks juga bagi readers yg setia menunggu chapy 2ku ini*terharu*

Well,langsung saja kita ke ceritanya

**KH GAJE**

Chapter 2

Xemnas masuk kls murid-murid pada diem semua

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Teet…(bel istirahat)

Murid-murid:hore!

W:akhirnya bebas juga ya

M:iy..

Xemnas lempar Ethereal blades ke lantai tepat di tempat M&W berdiri,tapi untungnya mereka bisa menghindarinya.

M&W:fiuhh

Xemnas:kalian semua goyang ngebor sampe bumi bolong!

Murid-murid:…..

Xemnas:CEPET!

Murid-murid goyang ngebor tapi belum sampai buminya bolong(emg bumi apaan bisa langsung dibolongin?).Ternyata Xemnas adalah(mantan)pelatinya inul!(wow!gw ga namanya jga fic,jadi mikir lah).

Murid-murid:kog kita dihukum yg beginian sih?

W:ga tau

M:tau nih!org lagi maw istirahat,ehh..malah diganggu

Ternyata si Xemnas mendengar perkataan para murid-murid dan Xemnas bilang

Xemnas:Kalian!*geram*saya ini mantan pelatih Inul dan kepsek!

W:emg sejak kpn kepsek kita bisa goyang ngebor?

Murid-murid:setahu kita sih ga pernah

Xemnas:grrrr….

M:emg bk sendiri bisa goyang ngebor kyk si Inul?

Xemnas:bisa donk,nih*goyang ngebor ampe bumi bolong*.gimana? jago kan gw?

….AAAAAAAAAAAAA! kurang ajar kalian semua!

Murid murid pada kabur ke kantin semua,dan mereka bertemu Axel(tau kan si Axel yg rambutnya merah dan megang chakrams itu lhoo)trus si W bilang

W:oi Xel minta sarden rebusnya 1 donk

Axel:woke

Tak lama kemudian si Axel memberikannya pada W

W:apaan nih masa gw minta rebus malah dikasnya bakar?gimana sih lu?

Axel:oitss,itu tuh 2 in 1 tau lu liat aj bawahnya rebus tau

W:*liat ke salmonnya*iya juga ya..

Axel:jago kan gw?

W:iya jago kok

Axel: kalo gantengnya?

W:hueks(maaf bagi Axel fan ya)

Axel:apa?*ngeluarin chakram*

Roxas:STOP!  
Axel:balik yuk ke org XIII

Roxas:ga ah

Axel:WHAT?

Roxas:gw bilang gw ga mau!

Axel:gw bakar lu!

setelah beberapa saat…

Murid-murid:oiii,ancur woi kantinnya!

Axel:sorry guys(sok inggris).Hancur sudah kantin ini! Muahahahaha!(gila ya masa kantin dibakar dia seneng,sinting kali)

W:gila ya

M:maklum baru keluar dari RSJ Grogol

W:ooo,gitu toh

Axel:anak-anak sarap

Mereka semua akhinya balik ke kelas dan dimarahi mati-matian oleh si Xemnas

Lalu si Xemnas bilang

Xemnas:Bacod lu semua! Knp mau kabur!

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yg berambut acak-acakan bernama benny bilang

Benny:wah,bpk ga bener nih!Bacot tu apa?

Lalu ada yg nyamber aja si Kevin,cowo yg rambutnya kyk cewe,suka maen ama cewek pula

(gila)ngomong

Kevin:kalo ditanya ortu pas ngomong gitu bilang aja diajarin sama pak Xemnas!

Murid-murid:haahhahahah

Xemnas:kalian kurang ajar!masa smua guru kalian,kalian balas dgn kata-kata gaje and lawakan?

Mulai sekarang sekolah ini jadi sekolah pelawak aja deh

Murid-murid:okelah kalo begitu

Xemnas:….

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well,setelah sekian lama saya sudah tdk apdet,akhinya saya apdet yah karena lama banget,abisnya aku lagi UTS sih jadi ga sempet apdet

So…RnR?pleaseeee

Pasti sangat gaje ficku ini


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks ya bagi yg telah mereview ficku yg gaje ini dan aku akan melanjutkan ficku ini.

ENJOY!

Noh,kan author ini sangat bego karena di chapy sebelumnya lupa menulis disclaimernya,kalo gitu kutulis sekarang deh

Disclaimer:SE,Disney,dan semacamnya

**KH GAJE**

Chapter 3

Teet…(bel pulang)

Murid-murid:Akhirnya kita pulang juga

M:Gw pulang dulu ya!

W:Oke,gw jga mau pulang kok

M&W:Bye!

Besoknya….

Terlihat di kelas 7 itu hanya ada Sora,M,dan W yang baru datang,karena jam menunjukkan angka 06.00 pagi(datangnya pagi sekali),tapi si W pergi keluarlalu si M bilang

M:Oi,Sor,lu iat si W ga?

Sora:tuh*Nunjuk ke depan*

M:Thanks ya

Sora:No problem

M:Oi,W ,masuk yuk!

W:oke!

Lalu semua murid-murid datang dan akhirnya kelaspun dimulai dengan pelajaran IPS,dengan guru pak Xigbar,tapi si Riku tidak tau pelajaran apa sekarang lalu Riku bertanya ke Sora

Riku:Oi,Sor,sekarang pelajaran apa sih?

Sora:IPS

Riku:mampus gw,mana mau gw ketemu ama pak Xigbar

Sora:gw jga ga mau kale

Tiba-tiba Xigbar masuk ke kelas sambil bawa arrowgunsnya(kok,gurunya sarap semua,masa kesini boleh pke senjata,yah biarlah suka-suka authornya lah)trus bilang

Xigbar:selamat pagi anak-anak

Murid-murid:pagi pak!

M:_mampus gw,bisa-bisa gw ditembak pake arrowgunsnya kalo misalnya gw nakal!_

W:_kok guru sekarang maennya pake senjata sih? Udah sarap kali_

Xigbar:hari ini kita akan membahas pata!

Murid-murid:bosenin!

Xigbar:APA? Kalian kiddo tidak etis eh?*nembakin arrowguns*

Murid-murid pada kabur semua (kecuali Namine)dan Xigbar mengejar,lalu Xigbar bilang

Xigbar:Balik kalian,hoi!

Xigbar masih liar nembaknya,tapi bentar-bentar recharge dulu(ehehe,aku author yg jahat ya)semua murid-murid ditembak 1 per 1 layaknya heartless,tapi Namine bilang

Namine:Pada ribut semua ye? Mending gw abadikan panorama ini!*ngambil kamera yg ada corak KHnya*(tumben!biasanya kan ngambil buku gambar kenapa jadi kamera?)Dah siap!(emang Upin&Ipin?)Sekarang gw bisa gambar! *ngeluarin buku gambar*

W&M:Nam! Pinjem dong kameranya!*masih lari karena dikerjar-kejar si pak Xigbar*

Namine:buat apa?

W:pinjem aja

M:boleh kan? Pleaseee

Namine: ga boleh! Karena ada fotoku dan Roxie!(so sweet)

Lalu tiba-tiba saja fangirl RokuNami langsung menyerbu kameranya Si Namine,lalu mereka melihat-lihat foto-foto romantis kayak bunganya Marluxia,lalu Marluxia muncul entah dari mana langsung bilang

Marluxia:what? Kenapa bunga gw disebut-sebut? Dasar author gila

Author:apaan sih? Suka-suka gw dong kan gw authornya

Marluxia:terserah deh lu mau ngomong apa

Author:yasudah

Tiba-tiba saja…

BROOTTTT!

M:apaan tuh?

W:what the? Bau tau!

Lalu si Melvie ngaku kalo dia kentut karena sudah tidak tahan lagi,lalu tiba-tiba saja ada Ventus dan Vanitas yg tiba-tiba saja ada disini

Ventus:Bau!

Vanitas:OMG!

W:kok lu pada muncul disini sih? Perasaan lu pada tadi ada di kantin satu lagi deh ma Terra n Aqua,knp malah disini?

Ventus:tadi mereka lagi pacaran ampe guru-guru pun pada geleng-geleng kepala

Lalu HP milik Vanitas pun berbunyi,nada deringnya:Leng,geleng,geleng,geleng,geleng,geleng,geleng

W:lagu Project Pop!

M:*geleng-geleng* yaelah

Riku:berisik lu pada! Geleng-gelengan mulu! Emang rambut Sunsilk?

Tiba-tiba Sephiroth lewat

Sephiroth:*ngibasin rambutnya* apa lu pada ngata-ngatain rambut gw ini?

Murid-murid yg liat pada pingsan semua gara-gara rambut Sephiroth yg terlalu kinclong itu

Sephiroth:rambut gw emang hebat*bangga*

Teet…(bel pulang)

Semua murid-murid sudah ngumpul di depan sekolah,tiba-tiba si Axel bilang

Axel:beli makanan di kantin dong!

Roxas:bukan kantin lagi tau tapi puing-puing

M&W:bener tuh Xel!

Namine:aku dah dijemput….Bye Roxie…

Roxas:bye my darling!*sambil melambaikan sapu tangan*

TO BE CONTINUED….

Bagaimana? Gaje ato semacamnya?

Tetap RnR ya!

Kutunggu lho!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya setelah lama~ sekali. Author telah kembali!*niup trompet*. Sorry bgt ya dah pada nunggu, kalo gitu saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini! Tapi sebelumnya saya akan memberitahukan siapa M&W, M&W adalah OCku yg cuma 1 huruf doang. Trimakasih pada Nophie Chan yg telah menanyakan siapa itu M&W, walaupun Nophie Chan sudah ku PM(private massage), tapi kuberitahu saja agar readers lainnya tdk bingung ampe 7 turunan&7keliling, hahahhahaaha. Yasuda sekian berita dari saya .

ENJOY!

Disclaimer:SE, Disney, dan semacamnya

**KH GAJE**

Chapter 4

Setelah beberapa tahun mereka sudah kelas 9, dan udah mau perpisahan….

M: oi,Sor lu liat si W ga?

Sora: dia di tempat biasa tuh

M: oke,thanks ya*M berjalan ke tempat W*

M:oi,W! lu ga bawa senjata?

W: ga, buat ap?

M:lu ga liat sekarang guru-guru pada bw senjata, jdi kita jga harus dong

W:iy, juga ya

Tiba-tiba si Sora nyahut

Sora:pake keyblade dong!

M&W:dpt darimana coba?*Sora digebukin ampe babak belur*

Sora:auu…. Sakit

Teet…(bel masuk)

Setelah masuk ternyata pelajarannya bu Larxene

M:_mampus gw!_

Sora:_bisa-bisa pipi gw yg lucu ini jadi sasaran empuk buat bu Larxene cubitin!_

Larxene:pagi anak-anak

Murid-murid:pagi bu!

Larxene:sekarang pelajaran matematika

Murid-murid:males ah

Larxene:apa?

Murid-murid:ga,bu,ga*geleng-geleng*

Larxene:kalian udah mau perpisahan emg kalian nanti ga kangen ama ibu cantik ini?

Murid-murid:*muntah*cantik darimana?

Bu Larxene nangis…

Saat perpisahan….

Sora:koper KB gw mana?

Riku:ilang bro!

Kairi:docam,mampus lu Sor! Wkwk

Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki berambut jabrik,bernama Vindy nyahut aj

Vindy:docem kau 3x*sambil nari- nari gaje*

M:mendingan KBnya buat gw daripada ilang

W:gw jga mau

Sora:ccd lu pade

M&W:biarin!

Kairi:udah,daripada berantem terus mending kita siap- siap aj

Riku:oi,bentar lagi berangkat!

W:apa?

M:gw aj lon selese emg lu udah dah Rik?

Riku:udah dong gw gitu loh

M:ah,udahlah daripada gini terus, mending kita langsung ke pesawatnya aj

Di bis…rusuh! Ga lah, ga mungkin di pesawat bisa rusuh

Pas dah nyampe…..

M:wow…

Kairi:dimana kita?

Sora:mana gw tau,gw taunya kan cuma world di KH

Riku:geblek lu Sor!

M&W:di Bali tau!

Sora:ooo,Bali toh…

Tiba-tiba Roxas teriak-teriak, gara- gara si Axel ngejar-ngejar dia(si Axel dtg darimana?)

Roxas:help me! Axel is crazy!

Axel:balik ke org XIII!

Roxas:NEVER!

Xion&Nami:never say never!

Roxas:lu kira JB(Justin Bibir)?

Axel:brisik! Gw bakar lu!

Roxas:dama,i Xel,damai

Axel:okeh!

Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan keliling Bali…

Ternyata Sora&Riku sedang ada di taman monyet

Sora:waduh!

Riku:apaan sih?

Sora:ini nih, monyet-monyet gila!

Riku:siapa suruh lu bli makanan banyak-banyak?

Sora:cih,monyet-monyet sialan!

Tiba-tiba Sora mendekati monyet-monyet itu dan Sora ingin melawan monyet itu,karena monyet itu telah mengambil makanannya Sora

Sora:GW SORA

Monyet:UU,AA(translation:GW MO NYET)

Sora:cih,sombong lawan gw monyet jelek!

Monyet:U,A(ok)

Lalu terdengar suara CIATT!,dan BUAK!,UU,AA dan semacamnya

Sora:yes,gw menang!

Monyet:uu,aa(gw kalah…)

Setelah itu Sora&Riku akhirnya kembali ke Villa tempat mereka menginap bersama murid-murid lainnya

Akhirnya hari pun mulai gelap dan semua murid-murid telah terlelap

Besoknya….

M: ga terasa ya, bentar lagi dah mau pisah…

W:iy

Terus malemnya, semua murid-murid ngumpul di Hard Rock café,ngelilingin api unggun. W&M sama semua murid-murid pelukan,gentian pastinya,trus nangis-nangis,termasuk pak Xigbar,dan guru-guru lainnya loh! Pada besoknya mereka semua make a wish:moga-moga bisa sekelas lagi ama temen-temen sekarang ini. Meskipun semua tau itu 1:100,1:1000, tapi ga ada salahnya kan berharap? Setelah itu mereka nangis-nangis,trus akhirnya libur kenaikan kelas deh…

Pas masuk…

Di SMA Gaje…

W&M bareng-bareng masuk kelas di SMA Gaje, kalo yg lainnya blom tau, katanya ortunya mau bikin surprise pindah kemana…

W:kok sepi ya…kok Cuma kita berdua doang M?

M:tau nih,gw kangen ama anggota KH Gaje

Tiba-tiba Sora masuk,Kairi masuk,Riku masuk dan murid-murid lainnya juga masuk semua

W&M:hah? Salah sekolah kali lu pade? Eh,tapi seragamnya sama tuh

Sora:yg penting kita ngumpul lagi

Kairi:iy bener

M&W:hore! Wish kita dikabulin!

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul kembali…

TAMAT/OWARI/END/FIN,dll

Fiuh… akhirnya tamat juga..

Bagaimana? Gaje,humor yg garing,cerita yg gajelas?

Tetep RnR ya!

I'm waiting for your review!


End file.
